


Mad, Bad, and Drachen-Armor Clad

by lady_summoner



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Military, Military Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_summoner/pseuds/lady_summoner
Summary: The Feast of St. Daniffen is one of the few times Ishgardians can cut loose and enjoy themselves, including a certain Azure Dragoon.  But as for the men and women under his command, this particular holiday is going to be a descent into debauchery and mayhem...





	Mad, Bad, and Drachen-Armor Clad

**Author's Note:**

> (Crackfic. Please enjoy. References to Red vs Blue, the Hangover, and general off-color military tomfoolery ahead. Also, it was confirmed in a lorepost that Estinien enjoys sweets.)

To the pious and the learned, the Knights Dragoon were a perfect example of Halonic virtue, of honor and dignity, a living testament to selfless duty.  To the clergy, they were an example to brandish during sermons and speeches, a lofty goal that many in their flock would sadly never reach. To the nobles they were an unbroken tradition, and to the poor, a possible way out of their predicament.  To the merchants, they were a source of relatively stable funds.

However, to the Inquisition they were an irritant, and to the Temple Knights who acted as a type of internal police force to monitor their own…a massive headache.  Even more so when patrol-switches occurred, or after a celebration, or holidays.

And so far, this year’s Feast of St. Daniffen seemed to be breaking all records set by previous and current dragoons for all sorts of debauchery.  On this year, the holiday had fallen right on the end of the week, and carried over into the weekend. Add in the fact that the last day of the week had been pay-sun and a patrol switch...which meant the more ‘notorious’ troublemakers were now back in the city, on leave, and armed with gil.

The final touch to the stage?  Estinien Wrymblood himself returning to the city. His patrol had been one of the longest ones, and the Azure Dragoon himself was looking for a chance at a little rest and relaxation.  And while commanders in the Temple Knights and the High House armies were strictly lecturing those under them to behave and not dishonor themselves over the holiday weekend, Estinien judged that he didn’t have to give his brothers and sisters such a talk, and it was a point of pride, really that he didn’t have to do one.  They were adults-and if he was honest, he was  _ tired.   _ Surely nothing would require his attention for at least two suns…

 

\-----------------

 

The first sign that the weekend was not going to go well was yelling over the linkpearl.  

_ And like I said, we should totally go to the Forgotten Knight- _

_ Shut up.  Just shut up- _

_ There’s this new girl there, her name’s Marie, I think she likes me _

_ Please just shut up, please- _

_ I was thinking about asking her out, but I don’t know, that could be a little too forward, and I don’t want to be too forward- _

_**STEVEN, FOR THE LOVE OF HALONE, SHUT THE FUCK** \-   _ The linkpearl thankfully went dead, and Estinien exhaled. 

“Is that Pendragon’s unit?”  He asked, rubbing at a temple.  Heustienne offered a sheepish smile.

“Matthiaos has already assured me that there will be no trouble from them this weekend.”  She said. “In fact, they should be very tired. He put them on the Stone Vigil string and that had a fair bit of activity over the past fortnight.”  Her smile broadened, and Estinien scowled.

“I really don’t want to have to look at a list of ‘who fucked up whom and what’ come next week.”  He said. 

“Sir, the only list like that is going to come from the squires, and don’t worry.  Dead-Eye’s already agreed to take any troublemakers in hand.” Estinien grunted.

“Do you have plans?”  He asked.

“Just staying with my parents.  You?”  

“My bed.  For the entire weekend.”  With possibly a few pastries visiting.  Aymeric probably would come banging on his door at some point and drag him out somewhere, but otherwise, Estinien was looking forward to two days and one night of solitude, sleep, and his special orders from his favorite bakery in the Jeweled Croizer.  At some point he’d have to visit Alberic as well, give him holiday regards. Heustienne chuckled.

“Enjoy your bed then, ser.”  She said, saluting. “I’ll finish up here, you go ahead.”

“Hn.”  Estinien grunted, rising from his chair.  “Ah, before I forget, I need to stop by the Congregation’s altar.”  St. Daniffen had been a Knight-Dragoon, and it was considered bad luck among the Order to not leave an offering on his feast-day.

“Bottle of wine’s just outside.”  Heustienne said. “I figured you wouldn’t have had any time to pick up something.”  This time Estinien grinned, offering a small salute to the First Lance as he exited his office.  A bottle of fine Ishgardian wine was on a side table, and the white-haired elezen picked it up. As he made his way to the stairs and went down, he spotted a black-haired hyuran dragoon in forest-green armor being dragged away by another hyuran man in cobalt armor.  The first man had a manical gleam in his eyes and was making clawed, grabby hands towards a blond-haired elezen. 

“It’s under control, it’s under control!”  Estinien’s eyes shifted to a half elezen, half hyuran man in maroon drachen-mail.  “Nothing to see here, ser.”

“I mean it, Matthiaos.”  Estinien said darkly as he finished descending.  “No problems. I”m getting tired of hearing about the House Fortemps dragoons always being the ones that instigate shite.”

“Not this weekend, I assure you!”  Duly mollified, Estinien passed the senior dragoon and headed for the makeshift altar that had been set up.  He could feel the tension leaving his body, the idea of a weekend all to himself, it was rare that he could get some moments of peace…


End file.
